From EP 0 557 847 B1 a monaural hearing device is known, which comprises a signal emission device by means of which a user of the hearing device can be informed that a particular setting of the hearing device has been selected.
From WO 01/30127 A2 a monaural hearing device is known, which allows to play user-defined sequences for acknowledging an action that has been carried out on the hearing device.
From US 2002/0131613 A1 a binaural hearing system is known, in which audio signals obtained from digitizing output signals of a microphone of the hearing system are transmitted from one hearing device of the system to the other hearing device of the system via a communication link. Furthermore, control signals can be transmitted via said communication link. Such control signals can, e.g., be signals for controlling a signal processor of a hearing device, or signals by means of which a first of the two hearing devices acknowledges to the second hearing device that is has received a control signal that was transmitted from the second hearing device to the first hearing device. The two hearing device are synchronized by a controlled time-multiplexer unit, which is operated by a respective time control unit, wherein the two time control units are synchronized via said communication link.
From DE 10 2004 035 046 A1 binaural hearing systems are known, which provide for “virtual sound sources” in the sense that system-generated sounds can be perceived by a user of the system as if they were generated in different locations near the user. Said DE 10 2004 035 046 A1 does not disclose, how to achieve the time synchronization (and timing accuracy) between the signals to be perceived by the user with his left and his right ear, respectively, which is necessary in order to predictably achieve such a virtual sound source effect.